


[PODFIC] Electric Hearts

by lightupstars



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Android Bucky Barnes, Android Steve Rogers, Cameos Galore!, Extreme Amounts of Sass, Gay Robots, M/M, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Loki/Thor (Marvel), Mutual Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Some depictions of violence, Steve Rogers is Very Old, android luv is real luv too, it's fine bc all sci fi is sociopolitical commentary, robots are cool, social justice robots, this is basically an action movie, this was supposed to be an android luv story and turned into sociopolitical commentary, we're going full sci fi for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 06:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19435774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightupstars/pseuds/lightupstars
Summary: Three hundred years ago, Earth was destroyed. Only by shipping offplanet and transitioning into robots does humanity survive--barely. Now, centuries later, what was once their saving grace, Androids, have become expendable. Distrusted, mistreated, and forcibly deactivated, Androids are under attack.Steve, former human, political dissenter with an ardent love for fire, and now full Android with an inability to keep his goddamned mouth shut, is tired.Bucky, former human, war survivor who was rescued from a self-loathing spiral out of a literal trash can, and now full Android with emotional turbulence, is lonely.When the two meet, they find that living is not about what makes them robots, but the spark that makes them human.But is it too little too late? Because to survive the threat of this new world together, it's possible that simply feeling human may not be enough. (Length- 8 hours)





	[PODFIC] Electric Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crinklefries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklefries/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Electric Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754579) by [crinklefries](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crinklefries/pseuds/crinklefries). 



[[PODFIC]Electric Hearts](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1SBTBkOS0JoEYcNm4_LErqKBE_dn7mPD5/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
